Blood Coated Sadness
by Yue no Kitsune
Summary: a death of a precious friend changed everything. he was the only one who understood yet, he had to die for his sake. he change his ways but his hatred still remained... please R n' R... summary sucks and so is the story some editing done


I watched the people in black gathering around the tomb of the 'Wing Tamer'. It had just been three days since his death and now, it was time for his burial. It hurt me to see my one and only closest friend, though our friendship was, in a way, a secret.

Even though we were only friends for a short while, I truly felt as if we were friends longer than that. He was the only one that had ever trusted me. He didn't fear me even though I tried to kill Dark (when they were still one person), which means I tried to kill him at that time.

He trusted me after all those horrible things I did. He was the only one that even tried to understand me to begin with. I truly owe him a lot and yet, I was unable to save him, my only friend. He was right there in front of me, but I couldn't do anything for him, instead, he saved me from certain death.

I thought at first that no one would mind if I die, no one would even realize that I disappeared. I was sure that Satoshi-sama won't even realize that I'm gone, no one would, but seeing all of a sudden, the Wing Tamer in front of me, a sword pierced through his body that was supposedly meant for me.

Being shock is an understatement when you suddenly saw your once enemy in front of you, blocking the weapon that was supposed to be meant to kill you. I was fighting a long time enemy at that time, one of the Hikari Artifacts that I had a grudge against, worse than the hatred I had for Dark.

We were going to settle our dispute that's why I went to that abandoned church without telling anyone but even if I did tell them, they would never listen to me and after all, this is my battle to begin with. I never expected that the 'Chain of the Moon' had become as strong as he is from before but still, I continued our battle knowing that I would be defeated in the end but somehow, winning or losing doesn't seem to matter.

Why would it matter anyway? Knowing that even if you live for the next day, no one would even care for you, just like if you die where no one would grieve for you. I was tired with our fight and I couldn't move anymore when the 'Chain of the Moon' thrown his sword towards me as his killer move.

I was ready to die, ready to meet my end when out of nowhere, blood spilled on my face and the color of red blurred my vision. No, it wasn't my blood; I didn't feel any pain to begin with when I saw the red color. Just then I realized that it wasn't my blood at all and the sword did not get near me to begin with as it had pierced itself to another body, the one in front of me…the body of the…

… Wing Tamer

I was dumbstruck beyond belief as I saw the Wing Tamer still standing even if the sword had pierced his body. He even looked at me and gave me a small smile-like-grin…

~X~x~X~

_Blood spilled on his face as he saw a red blur clouding his vision, no, the blood did not belong to him as he felt not a single trace of pain in his body but when his vision finally focused, what he saw was something he never would have expected at all. Right in front of him is the Wing Tamer, Dark's host, a sword pierced into his body but he still stood while his blood kept on dripping from his wounds to the sword and onto the ground with vast amounts. _

_Even the 'Chain of the Moon' seems to be dumbstruck as well at what just happened. But they were snapped out of their dilemma when Daisuke spoke weakly but clearly to Krad with small smile-like-grin, "I'm glad I came in here just in time. I thought I was late to save you, Krad-san –chuckle a bit–" But it didn't take him long after he spoke that he collapsed because of the lost blood and of pain._

_It was so sudden that Krad didn't remember what just happened. When he finally snapped back to reality, he had already killed the 'Chain of the Moon'. He also didn't have time to think about it when he heard the Wing Tamer choked out a painful gasp as his breathing became irregular and labored. Krad just suddenly went to his side leaving the sword that somehow was in his hand that he clearly remembered to supposedly be pierced into the Wing Tamer. _

_As he knelt down near the boy and let Daisuke's head lean on his chest he placed one hand on the boy's wound letting his power flow to at least heal the wound and stop the bleeding when the said boy in pain grabbed his hand and slightly shook his head saying that he shouldn't try to heal his wounds, "…It's useless Krad-san, I lost too much blood and my wound is too deep…"_

'_All Krad could do was stare at the redhead with a questioning look. Why would Dark's vessel come hear and shield him from an attack like that? It didn't make sense…' As if reading his mind, Daisuke just gave him another weak smile and said, "I only did what I did because you're my friend, Krad-san. That's the only reason that I have to do something like this."_

"_Friend? How could you possibly call me your friend? I tried to kill Dark a lot of times, which means I practically tried to kill you as well…how could you possibly consider me as your friend for that matter?" Krad growled as he gave the redhead an exasperated glare. _

_Honestly, is this some kind of a joke?! Or is the Wing Tamer just an idiot!? Neither ways, he isn't an insensitive jerk that would just abandon someone who happened to save his life to begin with, but the Wing Tamer would not allow him to repay his debt. _

"_You did try to kill together with Dark a lot of times but I know you never really intended to do so at all." Krad stared at him, what does he mean by that? "If you really want to kill me, you could have done that at that time when I was unconscious at the tower, but you didn't…"_

"_I didn't because Satoshi-sama did not permit me to…" he exclaimed but Daisuke was not fooled by the excuse. "That may be the case but you could have just forcefully took over Hiwatari-kun's body, but you didn't, did you…" with Daisuke's remark, Krad could do nothing but glare at a wall nearby and Daisuke could not help but chuckle weakly at the white seraphs attitude. It seems Krad knows when he's already defeated and when he's not. _

"_You and I are alike, you know…" now this caught Krad's attention. _

_He stared at the redhead as if he had grown another head but he looked at him with that gentle smile he gave people but this time, Daisuke's smile seems to held sadness. _

_They stared at each other for a while, Krad waiting for Daisuke to continue, _

"…_both of us are just shadows of Dark. While he gets all the glory and the spotlight, we stay in the darkness, forgotten by everyone. And if they do remember us, they only do when Dark's name is mentioned. _

_They only see us as nothing more but some kind of villains or pawns while they treat Dark as the hero and savior. My own parents and friends even had forgotten my own birthday and that I even existed. They don't even see me when I'm in front of them, like I'm just a shadow. _

_They only see Dark and not me. It really hurts but, I'm so used to it that it somehow never mattered. But the pain of being forgotten is still there no matter how much I don't think of it. I know you feel the same way too. They treat you as the villain of the story, not even caring to know the reason for you doing what you are doing. They didn't bother understanding your actions at all and why you still continue to do so…" _

_Krad just stared and listened to what Daisuke said. _

_All the things the child had said were true and out mostly real. Dark always get the spotlight in everything and no one bothered to even remember who he is not that he minded but still, it doesn't hurt to be remembered at all but no one would try to. _

_Maybe they were both alike but even if that is true, would he even know the reason to why he does things just like what he said just earlier on? Would he understand and know the reason to him doing what he is doing? _

"_Do you even know the reason to why I do the things I'm doing? Tell me." He asked softly. _

_If this child could even understand him, would it be bad to even try to become friends? But he knows too well that every time he has a friend, they always betray him in the end and that's why he never tries to befriend anyone. _

_Daisuke smiled again with understanding this time at Krad's question. _

_He knows why the blonde would ask such a thing and he's not that surprised at all. He winced softly when he tried to adjust his position a little. His wounds were closing and his blood no longer flowing out of his body but the pain was still there. _

_He had a feeling that it might be Krad healing his wounds even if he told him not to but even if his wounds are now healed, his life is already getting short and this might be the only time he could finally talk to his only true friend without anyone interfering. _

"_I don't know you're past that much except that you were never an artifact to begin with. You were a member of the Hikari family and you were the best artist that they ever had. You created almost all the artifacts except the very old ones. You created most artifacts that only protects and guards…" Daisuke started in his weak voice but still managed to speak clearly even with the difficulty of his injury. _

"_You loved art and that you treated them as if they were real human beings with emotions and a heart and soul. You met Dark who was created by an outsider, who, to begin with was not a Hikari. The one who created Dark is Akihito Niwa, an artist as well. He was jealous of you because you were far better than him and he was more furious when you didn't care about titles and money just like the entire Hikari clan..." he was narrating the past of Krad. _

_How he knew it was still a mystery as Krad just stared at him with patience, amazement ( though it didn't show that much at all) and a certain feeling he doesn't understand but its their in his heart that seems to slowly wake up from its long time sleep. _

"_The Hikari's are known for their unmatched art skills in different categories and each and every one of you practically do not even care about titles and money but the clan was also known to be the richest of all..." Daisuke took a slow and steady breath. _

_His wound just began to hurt again though only a scar was left as Krad did heal him after all. Once he got his breath back, Krad let him have a sitting position as he leaned on his chest, soaking the golden seraphs white clothes. _

_But Krad didn't mind, he was more interested in knowing what the Wing Tamer knew about his life and where he got all those information from. But he knows that even if the Wing Tamer's wounds are healed, loosing too much blood could still kill him but the young Niwa seemed to hold on to life as of now but he knew that it won't last long because of his condition and something just told him that the Niwa knows that his life is already growing thin as it is. _

_How he knew it? He doesn't know but the only thing he does know besides what the redhead would be saying is that Daisuke would want him to know the reason why he treats him as a friend. _

"_But Akihito, he created Dark not only to steal your artworks but to seal the magic inside of them even though the magic that are placed inside the created artifacts are good. He created Dark for that purpose so that the balance between the creations of the artifacts would be destroyed and the artifacts that the Hikari's created would cause chaos…"_

"_True. But do you know the reason to me being as I am now, Niwa?"_

"_Yes I do..." a gentle smile. An almost apologetic gesture as Daisuke continued, staring at the sky which he could see through the broken ceiling. _

"…_Dark killed your twin brother from the orders of Akihito. Dark thought that it was you since the two of you look alike and your skills are both exceptional in everyway except that your brother was known to be the best pianist while you the artist. Your brother knew that something bad would happen to you because of a special ability that he inherited from your mother that's why he pretended to be you, fooling even the so called 'Phantom Thief'. Since no one could tell the difference between the two of you except from the color of your eyes, using the night to hide his eye color was the best idea he had to trick Dark. Because with your death the 'Dark Wings' would open and a wish would be granted if a soul is sacrificed. Akihito wanted you gone so you were chosen to become the sacrifice for the 'Dark Wings'…"_

"_But, what does it have to do with me wanting to kill Dark if it was Akihito who ordered for the kill?"_

"… _Because…"_

"…'_Because'…"_

"…_Dark __**is**__ Akihito. HE __**is **__Dark."_

_Silence took over again as Daisuke arched in pain. He felt his heart being ripped out from him and it was painful… far more painful that the sword piercing through him._

"_Akihito, to begin with is an artifact himself created by another Niwa who could not have a child. She asked a Hikari for that favor and as soon as Akihito was created as an infant, the Hikari suddenly died from a sickness. Dark-Akihito, neither way, he takes the life of a person if he wants to especially if he wants the life he is living. He makes it look as if their death is just plain coincidence or just and accident—"_

"— _just like what he's doing now am I right…"Krad interrupted. _

_The Niwa just gave a grim smile as an indication that he is right. "So now he's taking yours…" it was a statement rather than a question, and Daisuke just gave a weak smile, his complexion getting paler than normal. "I don't want to be killed by Dark like this and I really don't want something bad to happen to you because of him…"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Dark gave the 'Chain of the Moon' more power so that the 'Chain of the Moon' could take his revenge of sort and so that he could kill you. He planned your encounter with him. I saw them talk at home while everyone was preparing for the party just before he came here to meet you."_

"_And that's why you came…but… why did you call me your 'friend' then? What's the reason for that? If your thinking that I'll get revenge for you, you have to think twice."_

_Daisuke chuckled a bit, "I called you my friend because I know I could trust you. Even before, when we first met, you didn't give any indication of being bloodthirsty as you claimed you are. And I trust you for that and even more when I found out about who you are and the similarities we seem to have. But this isn't due to kindness at all, I just felt we're connected, that's the only reason I have. After all I can't possibly hate someone that never did me wrong… The real Hikari family knows about you trying to stop Dark from doing these inhuman things he's been doing and even until now, they are waiting for you to return to them."_

"_Those are the only reasons you have for befriending me…typical…" Krad smiled, just a small smile but enough to make the young Niwa smile wider even with his condition as of now. _

_Rain started pouring down from the heavens together with tears from the golden seraph who happens to be crying himself out. Daisuke, who smiled at that time, frowned as he saw tears running down Krad's beautiful face. _

_Why was he crying? And as if reading his mind Krad buried his head onto the redheads chest, weeping silently together with the pouring rain and saying enough for Daisuke to hear, "You are the only one who ever seems to notice things that not even a great detective seems to notice. I finally found a companion, but I have to loose you so fast because of that thief. Everyone important to me always disappears before my eyes because of him…" Krad continued to sob into the redhead's chest not minding the blood soaking him. _

_Daisuke lifted his hand enough to hold the back of Krad's head and caressing it softly while whispering to him words that were so silent but enough as well for Krad alone to hear as Daisuke's hand finally slides down motionless and cold towards the ground. _

_The rain continued to pour in a harder drops as the blond seraphs sobs became more labored and hard…_

"_**Even if I'm no longer here, I will always be your friend no matter what. And I'm sure that even your brother and those other people who had trusted you are all by your side until now… no matter what happens… continue to exist and live your life the way you want it and we will always be here helping you. Your family, the Hikari's are all waiting for you to return… you're never alone and would never will…**_

"…_**Goodbye my friend… but this is never farewell…"**_

_**X~x~X**_

Since his death on that rainy day, on my arms that night, I could not stop myself from crying for I truly don't know how long but even so, I manage to contain myself and brought him back to the Niwa residence though I still prefer if I didn't but I had no choice at that matter.

I watched as they found him lying motionless, dead on the ground. I watched them weep for him. I watched every moment of it and I felt disgusted. They just remembered him now because he's dead, but when he was still alive, they can't even remember that he lives with them.

My anger grew more when I saw Dark weeping for Daisuke. I was thoroughly disgusted with his act of sadness. He was such a hypocrite. Pretending to cry for the person he practically killed. I watched everything happen in the shadows of the night and even until the day they had to bury him…until this day came……………

~~~XX~~~

One by one everyone left the grave of the Wing Tamer, leaving flowers behind for the child. I watched them leave and disappear until no one was in sight.

Once I knew that I was all alone I walked towards the grave of my friend and gave a sad smile while bending down to leave one red rose behind before I left. Things would change now and I know now that I was never been alone and that my family is all waiting for me to return home._ It seems that I had never been alone at all. Hn. I had to do what I could to end this nightmare so that I could return home and rest. I know I would, sooner or later because I am not alone in this road that I had taken.'_ Looking at the sky, it seems that it's going to rain pretty soon. I hurriedly walked towards the entrance of the graveyard and mingled with the people that are neither passing by nor are leaving to find shelter.

Things are truly going to change… and so are my ways…

~X~x~X~

A year passed and at the Niwa household, a celebration was being held. It was about Dark's engagement with Risa Harada. It was a joyous celebration for all of them. Friends and relatives alike were there for the two newly engaged couple.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please quiet down… right now; Dark and Risa will open the gifts that you had brought for them. Once every gift's are opened, we will go to the dares that you would give the two couples that they must do without question…" Risa's mother announced and everyone gave a whistle of anticipation while some practically gave some wicked smile that clearly states that they would dare the couple to do embarrassing stuff.

Each and every name to those who brought congratulatory gifts was called so that they could give it to the couple. The gifts that Dark and Risa received were extravagant and priceless in their own way. Until one particular name was called that the atmosphere of the celebration changed…

"…Krad Hikari…"

Everyone stared at a very gorgeous looking man with long blond hair with streaks of crimson tied in a short pony-tail. He wore a black turtle-neck tight shirt that barely concealed his torso which practically showed his lean yet masculine body. He wore black pants with a matching dark blue sports shoes and a long ankle length sleeveless white leather jacket plus with a transparent white shades to match up what he wore.

All in all, he was drop-dead-gorgeous that nearly not only the female population but also the male population that was present at that moment could not help but stare, drool and practically can't stop from having not so innocent thoughts about the young man that looks like around sixteen or seventeen in age, though he was nearly as tall as Dark.

Dark himself just stared at the gorgeous beauty in front of him having a hard time controlling himself at the moment. Risa, too, had a hard time controlling her blush as she saw Krad walk towards them. She knows that Krad is an enemy that just suddenly disappeared after he and Dark were separated from their tamers. The Niwa's, Harada's and Satoshi thought that he was dead or something equivalent to that because they never found a trace of him anywhere. But now, the blond seraph is back and had practically changed…

Well, he did changed in their opinion since he's not giving them that sadistic smile he used to give Dark and he isn't attacking them relentlessly at all, and they know that this hasn't got to do with the spectators…they know better than anyone else that Krad would practically attack them anyways with or without spectators.

Something was definitely up with Krad and not only because of the red highlight he just had and his --ahem — clothes.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it, Dark? Good to know that you're finally engaged." Krad's voice was silkily smooth and calm with only the hint of a friendly gesture towards Dark. And the said man could only nod in response.

Krad gave a amused smile at Dark's reaction before looking at the Harada girl, giving a slight bow to her whom in return gave a slight bow as well with a deep blush as an extra. Krad just smiled at the girl before giving the well packed gift to her and Dark which was received without any hesitation at all.

Krad bowed one last time before leaving the premises and out towards a white Porsche. Now that no one was looking at him, he gave a small yet blank smile towards no one. As soon as he sat down and closed the door of his car, a blood curling scream was heard and a lot of people panicking as it seem that something bad just happened.

With a very dark smile gracing upon his angelic lips, Krad drove his car away from the Niwa residence and onto the busy street with content. _I did say that my ways would change, Dark. You took my brother's life and my friends life just because of your worthless desire, not minding that you are hurting them and that you're destroying their trust that they gave to you… I wont take your life or those life that you hold dear, but I will ensure that you would suffer for as long as you live in this lifetime…_

…_congratulations to your engagement, Dark Mousy…_

…_I hope you enjoy my gift…_

_--------_

_Author's note: I finally finished this story… to those who had read this story, I apologize so much if my story practically sucks…I already had the plot and what would be its finale but unfortunately, when I started writing, I forgot what I should be writing thus this story ended up this way… Please read and review._


End file.
